


You Broke Dean!

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, M/M, Porn Watching, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: It's late and Dean returns to the hotel with Sam to find Castiel in the hotel watching TV but what Dean sees turns him on and it turns into a very spicy and steamy night and a huge boost in their relationship where Cas reveals to Dean a huge secret..





	You Broke Dean!

When Dean walked into the hotel room that night the first thing he noticed was that the lights were off and the tv was going and somewhere Dean could hear a man moaning.

Flicking on the light and pulling out his knife he walked into the living room and stood in shock at what he saw.

Castiel had his pants off and his cock was out and filling his hand and he was touching himself while watching tv and what he was watching was what had Dean almost ready to choke on the sip of beer he had just tried to swallow hard.

On the tv a man was on the bed and another man was kneeling in front of him sucking on the other guys cock and the guy being sucked was moaning loudly and fucking the guy’s mouth.

Dean seeing Castiel rubbing his member Dean closed his eyes trying to fight the tightness forming behind his own pants. 

Dean had never told Cas that he was attracted to him but this scene was just so hot, such a turn on Dean could hardly help how his body had just reacted.

Dean winced as he felt his balls start to ache behind his jeans ached to be pulled out and used but he did neither as he was unable to unglue his eyes from Castiel.

Just then as if sensing he had an audience Castiel looked up and saw a look on Dean’s face he had never seen before and was deeply concerned looking so innocent that Dean felt his balls tighten even more.

“Dean are you okay, you look like you’re in pain.” 

Dean tried to speak but couldn’t quite speak around the cotton that Dean suddenly felt like he had swallowed. 

“Dean are you okay?” Castiel asked again getting a bit concerned about Dean’s face.

Dean swallowed and tried to say nothing was wrong but what came out was “You are so Beautiful.”

Castiel looked at Dean’s face then at the tv screen then at his package then for the first time in since Dean had met the guy Castiel blushed but he still was completely innocent about what was wrong with Dean.

“Dean you don’t look so good.” Castiel observed.

At this moment Sam walked in behind Dean after having locked down the car and gathering the bags.

Taking one look at Cas then back at Dean, Sam starts laughing.

“Hey Cas, I think you broke Dean.” 

Castiel looked at Sam confused “But I never touched him, how could I break him?” 

Sam giggled again “Should I go back downstairs for a while until this is all over? Or maybe I’ll just go rent another room?”

Dean finally shook his head and looked at Sam as if wondering when he had came in and had just heard the question.

“Actually Sam no need to get another room, just go back downstairs for a bit, Cas and I need to have a private conversation.” Dean suggested.

Sam left the room shaking his head with laughter not at all surprised by the fact that Dean was interested in Cas.

As soon as he knew Sam was gone Dean walked over to Castiel and switched the tv off and whispers.

“Cas, are you really this innocent? Do you really not see what you do to me?” 

Castiel smiled quietly as understanding finally entered his brain “You like me don’t you?”

Dean just nods before responding “No Cas, I don’t like you, I’m head over heels in love with you”

Castiel’s eyes widened “Here’s a little secret for you Dean, I’ve loved you from the first moment I pulled you out of Hell.”

Dean didn’t waste another minute on words he stepped forward and presses his lips to Castiel’s and kisses him pressing him against the sofa, and was not disappointed when Cas kissed him back and runs hand over Dean’s cloth covered chest.

Dean allowed his tongue to come out and touch against Castiel’s lips and groans into his mouth as Cas parted his lips and allowed Dean’s dart in for a deep throated kiss.

Castiel was clearly turned on and knew way more then he had originally allowed Dean to know he did.  
He pulled away from Dean’s kiss and stands, his hands going to his trench coat.

The trench coat falls to the ground soon to be joined by the angels Shirt and finally his trousers.

Dean felt himself become a bit more turned on when he realized that Cas was a commando type of guy.

Then Dean suddenly realized he was the only one standing there still in his clothes.

Tearing his eyes from the beauty that was Cas’s body Dean quickly stripped till he wore only his birthday suit.

Dean stood there as Castiel’s eyes stared and looked him over from top to bottom, Dean found himself feeling very vulnerable at that moment, but then Cas walked forward and goes down to his knees in front of Dean.

Dean’s eyes closed and then he was soaring high and found himself thinking that if he died this, being here with cas like this, this was his slice of Heaven. For Cas had just closed his innocent mouth over Dean’s cock and was slowly torturingly sucking him long and slowly.

Dean moans and makes a fist in Cas’s hair without thinking about it, but also knowing Cas was an angel and impossible to hurt.

Cas did this for several long painstaking minutes before he stopped and released Dean from his mouth.

He took Dean into his arms and carried him bridal style to the bed which was all of two feet from the couch as the hotel was of course small with a scale sized couch, a tv and two beds and mini fridge.

Laying Dean onto the bed Cas positioned him on the bed till Dean was right where Cas wanted him.

And then Cas started rubbing Dean’s ass cheeks with the palm of his hands torturing Dean further before opening the nightstand by the bed and pulling out a long white tube that looked almost like toothpaste.

Cas squeezed some onto his palm before gently inserting the lube covered finger inside Dean.

Dean gasped in shock at the welcome but very cold invasion as Cas gently started finger fucking Dean in the ass as Dean groaned softly as he felt himself stretch.

But then Cas removed the hand from Dean’s ass just as Dean was mid grind leaving Dean a bit confused.

But then Cas was up on the bed kneeling behind him and before Dean had time to even think about changing his mind Cas thrusted his cock deep inside Dean, his insides stretching to accommodate Cas’s rather large size.

And then Castiel moves inside him and Dean hears himself go from the moans he had released earlier to crying out as the pleasure took over his body and filled every inch with a joyful sensation.

Dean grinded himself back moving his hips in tune with Castiel’s movements and then he was screaming uncontrollable words he couldn’t hold back.

“Oh Cas, Cas! Mmmm, mmmm.”

And then Dean heard another sound join his own, the sound of Cas moaning his name encouraging him as they moved together.

Dean realized in that moment as they fucked that they were not simply just having sex, Cas was making love to his body and no girl, and no other guy had ever, ever fucked him quite like this before, nobody had ever fucked him with such pleasure or cared enough about him that there was no question of whither there was any real emotion behind it.

The sex lastest all of about five minutes before Dean felt himself spiraling out of control, and then Dean was stuck he was on the edge but couldn’t quite seem to make himself go over but just when Dean was getting a bit frustrated but wasn’t sure how to admit it to Cas, a hand reached around and wrapped gently around his cock and even as Cas continued pounding himself against Dean’s hips, Cas gently started stroking Dean’s cock with his fingers.

Cas gripped Dean’s hip with his other hand and was going faster and faster with his thrusts and began increasing the speed of his hand as he jerked off Dean’s cock.

Then just as Dean believed he would explode Dean came in a burst of pleasure crying out Castiel’s name, even as he felt Cas shoot his own cum deep inside him.

Angel and human together collapse and lay on the bed just holding on to one another. 

Dean while Cas was already knocked out made a phone call to Sam “Hey Sam is it too late for you to go ahead and just get another room for the night? I kinda of want to spend the rest of the night with just Cas if you don’t mind, and Sam..shut your pie hole.” 

Dean had added the last part because Sam had started laughing and admitted to Dean he had already gone and gotten the hotel room for he had already about guessed that Dean would want to be with Cas for the rest of the night.

Dean smiled quietly and curled up against Cas and fell asleep enjoying the feeling of being naked next to his equally naked Angel.

“Dean?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ears.

“Mmm?” Dean responded started to feel exhaustion coming up on him.

“I love you Dean Winchester, I don’t know how I can ever love you more, I know I’m an angel but will you marry me Dean?” 

Dean opened his eyes and glanced over at the angel that had been his best friend since he had been pulled out of heaven and hearing the question Dean felt complete as he answered Cas.

“Yes, Cas I want nothing more than to be yours permanently, no more pick up woman from bars, I am and I finally realized why nobody else ever stuck for me, It’s because I am and always was yours.” 

Dean planted a kiss on Castiel’s lips and the two finally accepted sleep and drift off in each other’s arms.


End file.
